


Attracted to Pollen

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Canon, Captivity, Cat and Mouse, Dark Comedy, Escape, F/M, Harmless Specualtion, Language of Flowers, Psychological Drama, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style. YurixYuzu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Cruel Dawn  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Pairing: Yuri/Yuzu  
Words: 464  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.  
A/N: Currently, most of this fic is speculation. Not much is known of Yuri or his personality, but I liked the idea of this fic too much. This is an AU where Yuri captures Yuzu. I'm writing this chapter by chapter, but Yuzu will not be abused or a standard damsel in distress.

 

 

 

Yuri watched the rose nebula pulse and throb steadily; the stardust mirrored his eyes and matched his anticipation.

Wavering...shimmering...

It was mutable yet undeniably delicate. Still, however marvelous it was, the dazzling vision still had the misfortune of being trapped in space. It had nowhere to go.

However, Yuri was aware of one simple fact. No matter how brightly the stars shone, they would burn out and die. It was the fate of all things.

Not even little Yuzu was immune to that.

 

\---

 

Yuzu wouldn't speak a word no matter how close he hovered to her. Maybe she inwardly hoped that he would do something to her. So that she could play the victim.

But, no, she was no simple victim. All of her current circumstances had been forged through her own will. At least she had a touch of fire that flickered bright. Really, his ideal woman.

Tentatively, he touched her hair. Still, she did not respond. He had to give her credit when he lightly tugged on it.

Apparently, this berry needed more time to ripen. Ripping it off the vine ruined the fruit. One needed to be delicate pursuing such precious matters.

Instead of being flexible, she sat there and stewed like a four year old refusing to eat her peas. Fortunately for her, Yuri was more amused than angry.

"It appears that you need more time to decide, my beautiful Yuzu."

There would be no resolution tonight. Yuri would resolve to try harder the next night.

Yuzu turned to look at him lost and stricken at the same time. Her cheeks burned with emotion; fueled from a bottomless well of fury.

So, she would reflect for the rest of the night lost in the illusionary freedom of the stars until he came with the sun. He was sure that Yuzu cursed the clouds when they were streaked with gold.

Indeed, Yuzu was a fish running out of water and Yuri could hear the wild thrashing. It meant progress.

"Remember, you can leave when you're ready. Until then, be sure to enjoy your accommodations."

Yuzu had no way of knowing whether this was a committed promise or a distant lie. She would need to discover for herself, but first. she needed to act.

Provoked, Yuri moved close to the shell of her ear. The girl smelled of zesty yet sweet fruit. He could almost feel her trembled; a dewdrop sliding on a blossom.

"You have already tasted the fusion style. Whenever you're ready, Yuzu dear, I'll be waiting."

Yuri could taste her heartbeat on his tongue.

Smirking over his shoulder, he watched her absently rubbed her hair only because he had come in contact with it. Yuri smirked.

She would learn quickly that it would be no adequate defense against him.


	2. The Stubborn Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri continues to convince while Yuzu hides.

Title: The Stubborn Blossom  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Pairing: Yuri/Yuzu  
Words: 598  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.

 

 

Yuri stood over her and shook his head. It was so...tedious. However, he had the discipline to deal with this. He had to thank the Academia for that.

There had to be a delicate way how to trim this very stubborn...blossom.

"Yuzu, be reasonable about this." Yuri kept his voice soft.

All he saw was a shock of magenta hair sticking out from under the comforter. Yuri unapologetically liked her hair. It reminded him of his own.

"Yuzu, get out from under there and discuss this like an adult. This is ridiculous. You are not a toddler."

Her response was muffled.

He supposed that she surmised if she couldn't see him, maybe, he would get bored and go away. Wrong.

"If only I could persuade you," he sighed dramatically.

That was Yuzu's opportunity to take the bait. She didn't bite.

He tapped his foot. He waited.

Frustration snarling his lips, Yuri hooked his fingers into the comforter and forcibly drew it back.

"Hiragi Yuzu," he growled.

Annoyance flooded through him as he lifted it from her shoulders. She resembled a surprised doe and blinked up at him. The fusion master was sure that it was feigned innocence.

"Yuzu, stop this," he hissed in front of her alarmed face.

 

\---

 

It was beginning to dawn on Yuzu that she had to fight her own battles.

From where she had curled up on the bed, Yuzu forced herself to really stared at her captor. He was so alien to her eyes. In an absurd way, his appearance reminded her of a raspberry ice cream sundae. She used to eat them with whipped cream and fruit by her father's side. But, Yuri wasn't an innocent sundae. No. He would devour her instead.

"It would please me greatly if you would would be my soldier," Yuri repeated.

His face was well-formed yet resembled porcelain. In truth, he reminded her of Yuya. It was hard and not soft at all. His eyes nearly burned into her with purple fire, and she could swear that there was smoke radiating from them.

Yuzu guessed that they were around the same age, but he seemed several years older than her.

No matter, she wouldn't succumb to his pressure.

Slowly, his severe lips undulated into a smirk as Yuzu stood her ground even now.

Well, I suppose there is no harm in keeping you here as a trophy. The professor is so pleased by my progress the way. There's just one more obstacle left. Just let me teach you," he breathed.

It had been nine days, and the hours were gathering and turning into tears.

Yuzu raised her head up. "I want to go home."

She wanted to pout.

Yuri's smile was vicious. "I can't do that, my dear. My orders prevent me."

Oh, no. He had no intention of letting her go. Orders or not. She was far too amusing to him. Sheepishly, she held her arm. Slowly, she was draining away to helplessness. Yuzu had no power here. That notion in itself was cruel and unrelenting.

"No?" he asked.

Yuzu's lip trembled. She was going to fire back, but she forgot what she was going to say. Her breathing was shaky and unsteady.

With that, Yuri turned on his heel. There was a spring in his step, and he appeared to be oddly gratified.

"Don't miss me while I'm gone," he threw over his shoulder.

As the door closed and the lock clicked, Yuzu knew that she would have to make a choice. One that would greatly benefit her.

If she could only catch her breath.


	3. Freesia Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu reaches a decision.

Title: Freesia Confessions  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Pairing: Yuri/Yuzu  
Words: 823  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.  
A/N: In Japan, freesia symbolizes immaturity.

 

 

 For the first time since she arrived, Yuzu took a bath. She had been putting it off, but she needed to relax to think.

She found that the pale purple soap that had been left for her in the bath tub was freesia scented. Sheepishly, she glided the beauty bar over her body. Yuzu was locked and secure behind the door, or so she believed, but her illusory safety wouldn't last forever. Not with her tormentor prowling around.

Yuzu deliberately waited for the water to cool until she dragged herself out. Viciously, she pulled the stop out of the drain. She could almost feel a vague part of herself drain away with the water. It was an odd sort of foreboding, and the air felt electric with her intentions.

Still dripping, Yuzu brushed her hair. After she was done, she touched it, and her hand quivered as she searched her eyes in the mirror. Her body was already anticipating the betrayal.

She had made a decision; a stepping stone to get out of here. Even though she would might regret it every day of her life.

Yuzu looked at her face. It was drawn and sad and there was no color left in her cheeks. Her expression was lifeless yet remained determined.

She had to get out of here. It was doing her no good to remain confined, and Yuzu refused to be left in this sad condition. She had to have more respect for herself. The choice that she was going to make wasn't hers and hers alone, but at least it was a choice.

Wearily, she closed her eyes. It was time to face the music.

Yuzu snatched a towel and tied it around her body. As soon as she left the sanctity of the marble bath tub, the door opened. Yuzu jumped at the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" she sputtered.

"This is Academia. I can go wherever I wish..."

He trailed off when he noticed her attire. Yuri's eyebrows raised slightly as he stared longer than what was necessary.

Yuzu's face caught fire.

Yuri's lips curled in disgust. "You're dripping."

Yuzu's eyes trailed down to the peach carpeting.

"So, let me get dressed first," Yuzu snapped.

It was not a mere suggestion. She would not conduct any conversations in her current state.

Yuri considered that. Perhaps he was trying to sense if there was a plot stirring. As he did so, Yuzu's heartbeat escalated the longer he stayed silent. The towel felt so frail against her body.

His head suddenly snapped forward.

"Don't keep me waiting," he warned.

Alone once again, Yuzu breathed in deep; the scent of delicate flowers that clung to her body soothed her senses. She had to keep her cool. if she didn't, Yuri would be all too eager to take control.

Her teeth worried her lips as she frantically grabbed her clothes and pulled them on.

Yuzu had one the last chance to change her mind. But, what good would it do her? Yuzu was brave enough now. The pink duelist didn't know about later.

His mouth lifted with a cat's feral grace at her approach.

"Your hair smells nice," Yuri commented.

Yuzu shuddered in fear though a faint blush had settled into her cheeks. She would not believe his words. Everything about Yuri was a pretty shell to mask the cruelty within.

Yuri walked a tight circle around her. His eyes glowed with the ferocity of a predator. Now, Yuzu knew what a gazelle felt like. Hunted.

Yet, she was needed here. She was valuable. No harm would ever dare come to her. Not even from the hands of Yuri himself.

"Now, is there anything that you would like to tell me, my dear?"

For a moment, the world disappeared. Yuzu's gaze was drawn to his his eyes until she was lost in an alien crimson desert; a desert that she was hopelessly lost in without any comfort in sight.

Regardless of the shame she felt, Yuzu stepped forward with the full knowledge that she would hate herself later.

"Okay," she whispered

"What did you say?" Yuri started.

"Yes." Her voice chimed like a bell.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu raised her hand into a fist. "I said I accept!"she shouted.

What else did he need? For her to crawl across the ground and beg?

Yuri elegantly turned on his heel. "That;s what I thought you said. Forgive me. Sometimes, my mind wanders. You'll see how busy Academia is when you properly tour it. I'll leave you for now, little Yuzu."

As the door clicked into place, Yuzu wondered when what she had to wake up to in the morning.

Once again, she looked out her proverbial tower window. The waters of the inky ocean lapped against the ragged rocks. Night had already fallen, and it might be her last night here.

She wondered what would happen when the sun rose and the stars disappeared.  
Yuzu shuddered in fear though a faint blush had settled into her cheeks. She would not believe his words. Everything about Yuri was a pretty shell to mask the cruelty within.

Yuri walked a tight circle around her. His eyes glowed with the ferocity of a predator. Now, Yuzu knew what a gazelle felt like. Hunted.

Yet, she was needed here. She was valuable. No harm would ever dare come to her. Not even from the hands of Yuri himself.

"Now, is there anything that you would like to tell me, my dear?"

For a moment, the world disappeared. Yuzu's gaze was drawn to his his eyes until she was lost in an alien crimson desert; a desert that she was hopelessly lost in without any comfort in sight.

Regardless of the shame she felt, Yuzu stepped forward with the full knowledge that she would hate herself later.

"Okay," she whispered

"What did you say?" Yuri started.

"Yes." Her voice chimed like a bell.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu raised her hand into a fist. "I said I accept!"she shouted.

What else did he need? For her to crawl across the ground and beg?

Yuri elegantly turned on his heel. "That;s what I thought you said. Forgive me. Sometimes, my mind wanders. You'll see how busy Academia is when you properly tour it. I'll leave you for now, little Yuzu."

As the door clicked into place, Yuzu wondered when what she had to wake up to in the morning.

Once again, she looked out her proverbial tower window. The waters of the inky ocean lapped against the ragged rocks. Night had already fallen, and it might be her last night here.

She wondered what would happen when the sun rose and the stars disappeared.


	4. Until She Sparkles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora reveals his feelings; Yuzu thinks about escaping.

Title: Until She Sparkles  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Pairing: Yuri/Yuzu  
Words: 1,006  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.  
A/N: In gemstone lore, star rubies can overcome trauma and unlock suppressed anger while pink tourmalines bring love and joy and can heal your heart. I thought either could symbolize Yuzu.

 

 

 

Yuzu felt like she was going fall forward and pass out. They had been at this for hours. Soon, she would have to ask the purple fusion prince for water or better yet for mercy Yuzu wondered if he was capable of either; the man who was the keeper of her future.

"Come on, Yuzu. You have more fire than this. That's what attracted me to you after all. Tell me that I was not mistaken in my choice, or rather your choice."

In response, Yuzu gritted her teeth. Yuri just had to keep goading her. It was becoming apparent that his parents he had gifted him with a serpent's tongue.

At times, Yuzu wondered. Had Yuri a mother a father? Were they gone? Were they proud of their son? She wondered if he had ever experienced the warm touch of family or if they had much of an impression on him. Little good would these thoughts do her now.

At his leer, she plunged ahead anew. She had a reputation to keep after all. It was simple: she didn't break. No matter what.

"Try to keep going, Yuzu, and I'll teach you just as I promised. As you're well aware, I keep my promises," Yuri sneered.

Yuzu was all too aware that her fingers had been marked with paper cuts. In fact, she had just received her third one. She never realized that cards had such destructive tendencies. How innocent in the ways of the world she had been.

Yuzu had never wanted to duel this way, and sometimes wished that she had stayed an entertainment duelist. With Yuya. Now, her wrist was stiff, and her head was full of knowledge that could destroy instead of spreading smiles and dazzling sights. It was a weight on her. A burden.

Yuri told her that she had been a little girl and that her cards had been toys. Was she need a woman now? Did she need to inflict pain to gain power? Was she not enough as she was?

Even when she recited Academia's motto every morning under Yuri's gaze, she knew that she would never accept it in heart. She would use Fusion's raw power for a good purpose. It was all that she had now to look forward to in her life.

Still, Yuri had not given her a uniform. He intentionally kept Yuzu in the dark behind a curtain. All she could do was wait for more to be revealed. Yuzu was well aware that she was no longer in control of her own life. She may as well be in outer space.

Yuzu shivered when a hand tapped her shoulder. She didn't like him touching her.

"Be careful what you are thinking. You need to be more focused. Your opponent will not hesitate. Here, try this technique now."

...if nothing else, Yuri was a devoted teacher.

Without a chance to prepare, Yuzu could feel a furtive hand slide around her waist.

"See like this," he whispered in her ear. "You have to keep up with me, bubblegum,"

Yuzu loathed the nick name. It had been bequeathed to her all because of her hair.

She was taken off guard when Yuri's other hand closed over her own. His skin was hot and moist and Yuzu was at a loss at what to do.

However, Yuri didn't own her. Yet, he seemed to disagree.

They were entangled in a dance and only Yuri knew the steps. And no matter how deftly Yuzu would try to change her movements, Yuri would adjust himself to them. Yuzu knew that she was running out of surprises.

Mercifully, before Yuri could proceed further, the door opened.

"Yuri-sama, it's eight. The training session is over," Sora announced.

Yuri sniffed. "So it is."

Yuri flicked her arm away like it a was a leaf. Yuzu brushed herself off self-consciously.

"We'll recommence tomorrow. Your raw talent will be honed by sheer discipline."

So, he expected to tune her like an instrument. He seemed so sure too that she could be bent.

Yuzu allowed herself to breathe in relief. Yuzu didn't want to be alone with him any more.

When Yuri sauntered away, Sora opened up.

So, how's it going, Yuzu-chan?"

"All...right." The white lie was weightless.

Sora looked away before heaving a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry that I got you into this."

"Don't be. It's not your fault.

if I hadn't taught you the Fusion style you might not have attracted to it that much. Maybe it would have kept you safe."

Sora's eyes were trained on the ground. She could tell that he felt bad.

At the moment, Sora seemed so sincere.

Still, it had not been Sora's fault. Yuzu had been attracted her to the Fusion style from the start as as soon as she had spied Masumi's cards. Yuzu wondered if she was a gem now. But what type? A pink tourmaline? A rare star ruby? In any event, Yuri would polish until she sparkled.

"Time for bed?" Sora suggested.

Yuzu stared at him sadly. Why not? She was exhausted. She was in no mood for recreation.

Too soon, Yuzu was sitting on her bed. As soon as Yuzu would close her eyes at night, she would think about Yuya and all her friends until the sun snatched away her pleasant fantasies. She would clutch her pillow tight and imagine never letting them go moments before awakening.

A few yards away, Yuzu was aware that the dormitory door was no longer locked. Yuri had said that there was no longer any need. But, where would she go? Yuri had spies everywhere. She knew that she wouldn't get far...

The longer she stared at it, the more her skin began to itch. She needed to do something. Yuzu bit her lips nervously.

However, a chance was a chance no matter how small, right?

The pink girl breathed in and made her choice. She would need all the confidence she could muster.

Quietly, she walked over and turned the doorknob.


	5. Steps of a Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu attempts to escape.

Title: Steps of a Mouse  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Pairing: Yuri/Yuzu  
Words: 1,006  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: One thing Yuzu would learn that it wasn't polite to be rude to one's host. Meanwhile, Yuri gently persuades Yuzu to use the Fusion style.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.

 

 

 

Everything was dark and still at the end of the her castle. Yuzu wished there was a TV. However, there was just a laptop humming nearby and nothing of use was on it as this dimension wasn't her own.

Yuzu breathed in loudly-too loudly. She was by herself and it was both a blessing and a curse. At least she didn't have to look at him. The way Yuri watched her made her uncomfortable.

The flames of the candles burned on their wicks, and she wasn't ready to blow them out though the others hated when she wasted them. Duel Academia was more traditional in spite of all the technology they possessed.

At the edge of her bed, she was still in her clothes, and she had she had little desire to go to sleep. Instead, all she could do was stare at the ceiling while the vacuum of her life tore around her ears. There were so many things that she wasn't doing and seeing instead of being trapped in this room and this school.

Yuya...

Suddenly, a thought was implanted in her head. It never hurt to try. Everyone should be asleep, right?

Yuzu eased herself out off the double mattress. Her dessert from dinner was still untouched. The pudding was melted and spoiled in its dish. if she remained idle she would end up the same way.

Well. It was now or never.

The door had actually been left unlocked. It opened smoothly with no squeaking or resistance. For a moment, Yuzu stared at it.

Cautiously, she began to move. She could see with her own eyes that no one was watching her. In spite of that, she wondered if there were any camcorders watching her. Doubt froze her muscles and she stopped. Her eyes swept the door. All she had to do was scurry back inside and could be safe...

Her heartbeat was stuck in her throat and hundreds of goosebumps stood at attention. Maybe if she remained motionless, no one would see her. Time stood still. It was an eternity in a moment.

Regaining her composure, Yuzu resolutely placed one foot then another. She was pleased at her accomplishment. It was easier than what she had imagined. She followed the red corridor like a footpath to the grand staircase.

Her shoes created soft pads of noise as she navigated every step. She held her breath so long that she almost passed out.

There. She had reached the final step. Freedom was closer than ever before.

Was it possible? Could she just walk out? Without any consequences?

"Trying to escape?" a familiar voice mused while an arm clamped down on her shoulder and drew her back.

Yuri. She hadn't even heard him behind her.

So. Yuri had never left. It had all been just a game. The door had been left open on purpose so that he could hunt her if she stepped beyond the boundary.

"Bubblegum, bubblegum," Yuri tsked. She could hear the disappointment in his voice. "What did I tell you about roaming the halls?"

Yuzu shivered. It reminded her of an old school yard rhyme

Bubblegum, bubblegum in a dish, how many do you wish?

But Yuzu knew that he would never be satisfied with pieces of her. He wanted all of her.

Yuzu at last found her voice. "Let me go!"

Her legs kicked out as Yuri stood firm. She couldn't tell if he was more bored or amused.

In answer, he merely clenched her wrist.

"There's very little chance of that happening," Yuri's voice was practiced as if he had said it to scores of victims before.

Yuzu knew that stood no chance. He knew that he would throw her to the floor in a headlock without hesitation. Yuri was capable of anything.

"Please...

"Please," Yuri mocked. "You're trying to run away and you're here begging for mercy."

His glare was lethal and she could tell that he was immensely enjoying squeezing her wrists tighter and tighter. He was daring her to struggle just so he could hurt her further.

And she did. Kicking and fighting against Yuri's grasp.

"Guards!" Yuri barked. "This one is trying to escape. Correct this behavior."

Yuzu watched in terror as the guards poured around the corner. With no other weapon at her disposal, she screamed.

"Why scream ,Yuzu-chan? No one will help you." His lips twisted sadistically.

Yuto, Yuya, anyone? she silently begged them.

However, Yuya and Yuto were miles and miles away and no one could hear her.

"Now, will you come quietly, Miss Hiragi?"

Yuzu forced herself to nod shakily. It killed her to be this meek.

Yuzu was immediately taken back to her room by more guards than she presumed what was necessary. She watched as Yuri moved himself to the front.

"No breakfast, lunch, or dinner. In the meantime, a guard will be posted at your door. For you safety of course." Yuri's smile reminded of blood on snow.

She wasn't a child, but she was a prisoner. Yuzu was beginning to realize that there wasn't much difference between the two.

"I'll meet you in detention."

Yuri's sneer was the last thing she saw before he closed and locked the door.

Yuzu knew that he wouldn't hurt discipline her too severely. He needed her.

When she was finally alone, the tears at last came spilling down.

She had failed.


End file.
